El Instituto
by usagi bombon
Summary: One shot x estas fechas hallowenescas y dia de muertos proximas... un grupo de amigos deciden entrar al alntiguo instituto de la escuela,donde dicen que cosas extrañas se pueden ver y escuchar.No es tan de terror pero espero les guste con una pizca de amr


**EL INSTITUTO**

Esta historia no comienza con el típico había una vez en un país muy lejano, con princesas, príncipes y hadas que buscan la paz de los mundos, si no, por el contrario, buscan una aventura para esta noche de brujas. Aunque… puede haber muchos sentimientos que pueden encontrarse y descubrirse en el curso de ella.

- pronto va a ser noche de brujas-decía una chica de cual ojos esmeraldas con un escalofrío-

- es verdad como me divierte esta época del año-decía emocionado el chico castaño

-y ¿ya tienen preparados sus disfraces para la fiesta de mañana?- pregunto Tomoyo a los chicos con los que se encontraba con algo de emoción puesto que mañana en la escuela realizarían una fiesta por las fechas

- ya está todo listo. No somos tan detallistas como ustedes- decía Eriol con una sonrisa en los labios, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea al chico-oigan, ¿qué les parece si hacemos algo ese día?- a lo que todos lo miraban como no entendiendo

-¿algo como qué? Si mañana es la fiesta, ¿Que mas quieres hacer?-decía Tomoyo a la vez que analizaba la expresión que tenía el oji azul

- algo diferente-dijo con un tono y mirada misteriosa

- ¿cómo qué?-pregunto el ambarino

- que les parece si mañana durante la fiesta nos damos una escapada y vamos al antiguo instituto-mirando a sus acompañantes

-¿ estás loco? Que no sabes que en el antiguo edificio de la escuela espantan! ¡Imagínate mañana! ¡Será algo tenebroso!-decía Sakura con algo de temor en su voz, no le iba a agradar mucho el hecho de ir a ese lugar justamente ese día, no, no y que tal y habían fantasma, aahh no eso si que no

-vamos pequeña Sakura será algo entretenido

-Eriol, si no quieren ir no las obligues-decía un Shaoran con mirada amenazadora

-vamos chicos no sean así, además podríamos decirle a los demás- así se la pasaron un buen rato discutiendo si debían visitar el edificio abandonado de la escuela mañana, o no ya que a fin de cuentas ellas conocían la leyenda que escondía ese edificio.

_La escuela donde actualmente estudiamos cuenta con dos edificios, puesto que hace aproximadamente como unos 20 o 30 años la escuela iba a ser ampliada y se encontraban construyendo el edificio actual en el que estudiamos. _

_Según los relatos que han sido pasados de generación en generación; en esos años para estas fechas se realizaba el baile cada año ya que es una tradición en esta escuela, el baile de disfraces es algo muy esperado por todos los estudiantes que cursamos en esta escuela. _

_Bueno de acuerdo con la historia que habita en el instituto es que en la escuela el día del baile ocurrió un incendio, no se sabe con exactitud como fue que este comenzó o tal vez quisieron que sea un secreto, bueno, se rumora que un grupo de jóvenes se alejaron de las canchas donde se realiza la fiesta y se adentraron en el instituto apartándose de los demás, al parecer entraron al laboratorio puesto que aparentemente ahí es donde se inicio el incendio._

_De los jóvenes que entraron al instituto solamente uno sobrevivo a este, por el se sabe que comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas dentro del instituto, ruidos , voces y sonidos inexplicables; lo que ocasiono un gran alboroto en cada uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí adentro dando por resultado el incendio y sus vidas se perdieron en el._

_El único sobreviviente no volvió a ser el mismo, no quiso hablar mucho del tema puesto que eso era algo que le asustaba demasiado, después de lo ocurrido el instituto ya no era el mismo, por las noches pasaban cosas extrañas era como si por las noches los jóvenes aparecieran sobre todo para estas fechas._

Después de un buen tiempo discutiendo llego la hora de partir, ya que esa noche estarían en casa de Tomoyo, se habían instalado en la sala con sus bolsas de dormir, ahí se unieron Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Yamasaki. Habían bromeado un poco contando historias y demás, la noche siguió en su curso y todos fueron contando acerca de algunas historias que conocían.

-Eriol es tu turno-decía Rika viendo al de lentes

-bueno, pues yo les contare una leyenda que no es de aquí ni de Inglaterra, espero que sea de su agrado-todos asintieron, Sakura tenía abrazado su almohada sentada entre Tomoyo y Rika

"_Se dice que la X'tabay vive en los ceibos frondosos, en los árboles de pochote o en los cactus en forma de cruz._

_Es una mestiza hermosa de cabello largo que se posa en las noches, bajo las ramas de un árbol de ceibo, con un peine de espinas en la mano peina su larga cabellera, mientras entona una canción en espera de alguna víctima._

Los que han tenido la mala fortuna de toparse con ella han vivido minutos u horas de terror, esa mestiza es muy mala atrae a los hombres con sus encantos, sobre todo a los borrachitos que alegres y bullangueros pasan cerca de ella.

Los borrachos al mirar a aquella mestiza se ponen muy conquistadores, corren a su encuentro sin medir las consecuencias, pues no se ponen a pensar que a tales horas de la media noche ni una mujer decente puede estar en la calle, mucho menos a un lado del monte a menos que se trate de un espanto.

La mestiza con su vestido largo corre para que el borracho la persiga, pero por el estado de embriaguez no se da cuenta que esa mujer no pisa el suelo sino que flota en el aire.

Cuando llega al centro del monte junto a una enorme nopalera se detiene la mestiza, con la mano invita al borrachito a acercarse a ella, el desvelado pensando que ya está lista su conquista, corre lanzándose a sus brazos.

Pero sorpresa, cuando quiere abrazarla, esta mestiza de singular belleza, se convierte en espanto, le sale la cabeza de dragón y cuerpo de serpiente con los brazos llenos de espinas.

Cuando el borrachito reacciona, ya es demasiado tarde, aquel espanto de la media noche se ha convertido en X'tabay con una fuerza descomunal lo arroja sobre las nopaleras. Pobre hombre entre dolores y llanto vuelve a la realidad, mientras la mujer espanto regresa a su árbol en espera de su siguiente víctima.

Muy pocos se han salvado y los que lo han logrado quedan completamente locos."

¿De dónde es esa historia Hiraguisawa?-pregunto Chiharu, Sakura seguía temblando a causa de esta

-Es una leyenda mexicana, ¿no es cierto?-Pregunto Yamasaki, los ojos de Naoko brillaban ya que no había leído o escuchado sobre esta

-Así es, específicamente del estado de Yucatán-sonriendo a los presente

-¿y cómo se llama?-pregunto Terada

-La X Tabay- sonriendo

-Sí, es una historia muy interesante, dicen que ella es una mujer muy hermosa y los deja encantados, como hechizados, pero también había escuchado que a veces aparecen en el monte solos y sin nada

-así es, es una de las cosas que dicen a cerca de la misma

- es fascínate, dime Hiraguisawa, ¿conoces más?- definitivamente los ojo de Naoko continuaban brillando de sobremanera

-sí claro que si se otras- con aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Shaoran al ver que Sakura moría de miedo, dijo que quizá sería momento de ir a dormir ya que era algo tarde, los demás asintieron y una Sakura muy temblorosa se encontraba en medio de la noche. Sakura se sentó suspirando viendo como todos parecían dormir plácidamente, mirando a todos lados, sintió una presencia que se acercaba a ella, quedándose quieta acompañado de un escalofrío comenzó a recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo y con un grito que fue interrumpido por una mano que cubrió la boca de la chica, fue en ese momento en que pudo ver que se trataba de Shaoran, fue en ese momento en que la chica pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Ambos chicos se alejaron de los demás, salieron por la gran ventana que había en la sala

-muchas gracias Shaoran-dijo de repente la chica, brindándole una sonrisa, el chico la vio un poco confundido pero a la vez con un ligero carmín adornando sus mejillas-por haber interrumpido la sesión de historias de terror

El chico sonrió-no fue nada Sakura-ahora miraba hacia al frente-aunque aun no entiendo porque seguías escuchándolas o sin decir nada cuando te dan tanto miedo.

-fue por todos-el chico la miro- esta época se que los emociona, y lo amerita aunque a mí no me gustan, a los demás si y Naoko estaba fascinada con ella, también –volteando a mirarlo-no sabes cómo agradezco que en estos momentos te encuentres despierto

.no es nada…_solo me imagine que no podrías dormir.-_esto último no fue expresado en voz alta, fue algo que prefirió reservarse. Un silencio se mantenía pero era agradable, de repente el chico fue quien hablo nuevamente-¿te quedaras aquí hasta mañana?

-sí, me quedare con Tomoyo todo el día aquí no arreglaremos para ir a la fiesta y después regresare aquí a dormir con ella, ya que mañana no se encuentra su mamá

-ya veo…-mirando nuevamente al frente

Así se mantuvieron hablando un rato más, el miedo de Sakura fue desapareciendo y Morfeo hizo su aparición conquistándola fue el momento en que ambos se fueron a acostar y cada uno termino cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas tenían que prepararse para la noche, todos excepto Sakura que como le comento a Shaoran permanecería en casa de Tomoyo, cabe mencionar que esta última se encontraba emocionada porque vería a Sakura disfrazada con un traje hecho por ella, y mucho más al ver el resultado cuando la oji verde estuvo completamente de acuerdo a la fiesta.

Ya en el baile todos se reunieron en las canchas, donde se realizaba el evento, el grupo de amigos se reunió cada uno iba disfrazado de distinta manera, Chiharu y Yamasaki iban de una pareja de indios, Naoko iba de de brujita, Rika iba de diablita.

Por otra parte Eriol iba disfrazado de pirata su atuendo constaba de un pantalón negro, una camisa color crema de mangas largas anchitas tenia algunos botones abiertos, con una especie de chaleco, mangas cortas y abierto por delante de color negro, llevaba cerrando este cerca de la cintura con un cinturón ancho negro y alrededor de este tenia un cinta roja amarrada, unas botas largas negras que iban por encima del pantalón, un parche negro y un paliacate rojo en la cabeza.

Tomoyo quien iba de su pareja iba de igual manera como pirata, su traje consistía en una falda de cadera a mitad del muslo aunque por los lados era un poco más largo ya que venía en forma de pico, esta era de color negro, tenía arriba de esta como una especie de falda mas chiquita que constaba de cinco dedos debajo de la cadera de color rojo, portaba una botas hasta la rodilla de color negro, su blusa era blanca tipo campesina de tres cuartos de manga, no era larga ya que era debajo del busto el largo ella de igual manera portaba un chaleco sin mangas de color negro que llegaba hasta el ombligo por delante se amarraba de forma cruzada (como los cordon de un tennis) tenía el cabello ondulado y suelto y un paliacate de color rojo, perfectamente maquillada.

Shaoran iba vestido de vampiro, pantalón negro , camisa blanca de manga larga, con un chaleco como los q se ponen cuando utilizan traje negro de gala era de color como dorado, y tenía como una corbata antigua negra (vean a Brad Pitt en entrevista con el vampiro)

Sakura iba de vampiresa tenía un vestido de color negro pegado estraple llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad el muslo, con botas largas negras, la capa no era la típica ya que esta era como una especie de gabardina con manga larga abierta hasta cerca del codo esta parte era ancha, largo hasta el tobillo, cerrándose como especie de corsé en combinación con el atuendo de Shaoran, y la parte de atrás del cuello venia la típica estructura de las capas.

- y ¿qué dicen se animan?-decía nuestro pirata Eriol

-bueno… yo…. No se-decía una vampiresa con un poco de miedo

-yo creo que sería algo interesante- decía la chica pirata al chico con toda seguridad

- yo no estoy muy convencida que digamos, pero si van todos yo los acompaño asi no me daría miedo- decía la diablita Rika

- las cosas que se dicen es solo una leyenda, nadie puede asegurar que sea algo verdadero-decía Yamasaki

-y si dices que no son ciertas ¿por qué no te animas?

- está bien, vamos así veras que son solo historias

- es solo una historia que conocemos pero…. Y si resulta ser cierta?-decía Chiharu

-vamos Chiharu animate-decía Yamasaki ya que el si iba a entrar y quería que la chica los acompañara

- yo si los acompaño-decía Naoko con decisión y emoción, estaba más que dispuesta a aventurarse podría ser que de verdad fuera cierto y pudieran ver a algún fantasma

- y que dices Sakura ¿te animas a acompañarnos? Prometo no dejarte sola en ningún momento-brindándole una sonrisa el sexy vampiro lo que provoco que la chica sintiera q se iba a sentir protegida.

- de acuerdo, pero solo si cumples con tu promesa-aunque aun tenía algo de miedo. Pero sabía que si estaba al lado de Shaoran todo estaría bien

El grupo de jóvenes había decidió entrar al instituto antiguo. Eran un grupo de cinco chicas y tres chicos. Algunos iban tomados de la mano como en el caso de Sakura y Shaoran ya habían caminado una parte de la escuela, ahora se encontraban en el segundo piso del antiguo edificio. ellos llevaban unas linternas para alumbrar su camino, realmente se veía algo tenebroso el lugar, oscuro y con telarañas bastante silencioso era como si en algún momento algo pudiera aparecer frente a estos chicos o si algo pudiera pasar, el lugar era realmente frio y tenebroso

- este lugar me da miedo-decía la castaña con algo de miedo, el joven que iba tomándole la mano la apretó más

-tranquila Saku pase lo que pase no te soltare-brindándole una sonrisa

-ven les dije que no iba a pasar nada-una corriente de aire frio hizo aparición lo cual era extraño, ¿Por qué? La respuesta a ese porque era simple ya que las ventanas cercanas se encontraban cerradas y no había manera de que una corriente fuerte pudiera entrar.

- algo en la atmosfera a cambiado, se siente un poco extraña-decía Naoko entre emocionada e intrigada

- chicos ¿no creen que deberíamos irnos?-decía Tomoyo que inconscientemente tomo la mano de Eriol

- creo que mina tiene razón-abrazándose así misma Rika

-si chicos, es mejor ya caminamos bastante y …-Chiharu no pudo continuar hablando puesto que comenzaron a escuchar una serie de pasos que iban acercándose hacia ellos, cada vez más y más, los chicos por instinto voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenían, poco a poco se fueron formando un par de siluetas, algunos corazones comenzaron a acelerarse hasta que se distinguieron por fin las siluetas de dos jóvenes muy apuestos.

-¡Setsu!- Setsu es un chico castaño de ojos miel quien era apasionado de la lectura este iba de hombre lobo,

-Kaito ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Decía Rika intrigada

- pues estábamos un poco preocupados Nao-decía Setsu

- así es habíamos quedado en vernos en el baile y cuando íbamos hacia ahí nos dimos cuenta que se dirigían hacia este edificio así que los seguimos-decía Kaito un chico de cabellos grises, ojos verdes quien iba vestido como el fantasma de la opera.

Después de unos minutos las chicas recobraron el aliento y se sintieron mas tranquilas aunque no del todo ya que Sakura se sentía un tanto intranquila ella les había dicho que la atmosfera era extraña, tanto Eriol como Shaoran podían entender un poco a lo que se refería Sakura ya que ellos también pudieron sentir algo extraño y Tomoyo se había percatado de ello

-chicos mejor vámonos ya vieron que no hay nada-decía Sakura, ya que le daba mucho miedo continuar en el lugar

-si opino lo mismo que Saku-respaldo Tomoyo ya que veía a Sakura algo intranquila

En eso los chicos comenzaron a escuchar nuevamente unos pasos y poco a poco unas voces, se miraron entre si como confirmando que no faltara nadie que pudiera unírseles como paso con anterioridad como paso con setsu y Terada

- Kaito….acaso ¿alguien los vio o los seguía?-un poco temerosa pregunto Rika

-no… se supone que todos estaban en el baile

- estas presencias… estas presencias no son normales… - pensaron tanto Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol, pero pareciera que sus amigos pudieron leer sus pensamientos ya que los chicos se miraron entre sí pero quedaron helados con un escalofrío recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando las voces se escuchaban más cercanas, se vieron y empezaron a retroceder poco a poco y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo al cabo de unos 5 pasos todos comenzaron a correr alejándose lo mas que podían del lugar, después de mucho camino recorrido se detuvieron un momento para poder recuperar el aliento ya que de tanto correr, les hacía falta un poco de aire pero cierta chica vio algo que le llamo la atención

-¿qué es eso?-señalando Naoko cerca de donde se encontraba una de las chicas-¿es una muñeca?

- wow que linda que es-decía Sakura e iba a acercarse a tomarla pero su amiga la detuvo

-no la toques Sakura hay algo extraño en ella-decía Tomoyo ya que al mirarla sintió un escalofrío por su cuerpo había algo extraño en esa muñeca y aunque no tuviera poderes mágicos podía sentirlo era muy perceptiva y había algo extraño en ella

-¿Por qué dices eso Tomoyo?-y todos voltearon a mirar a la muñeca que se encontraba sentada en el piso, ella era una muñeca muy linda de porcelana, tenia los cabellos risados y castaño claro, llevaba una boinita en la cabeza de color azul marino del mismo color que el vestido que portaba, con unos zapatos del mismo color y unas calcetas blancas, los rasgos eran finos y delicados, la cabeza la tenia bajada pero cuando los chicos la miraron ella la levanto girando los ojos de una manera tenebrosa provocando así que nuevamente corrieran, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta, se encontraban cerca de los laboratorios

-chicos deberíamos regresar-decía Chiharu

-creo que ellas tienen razón-secundo Yamasaki

- si es mejor regresar-dijo Eriol, cuando las chicas lo escucharon sintieron un alivio en su interior, el semblante de una de ellas cambio

- ¿qué sucede Naoko?-decía Setsu

-chicos es que, no creo que nosotros estemos…-la chica no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Chiharu y Rika se encontraban en la parte de atrás sintieron que eran tocadas por los hombros, se miraron entre ellas y disimuladamente bajaron la mirada al ver unas manos un tanto transparentes dieron un grito provocando que las otras chicas las acompañaran con este y haciendo esto salieron corriendo, los demás las siguieron ya que no querían separarse, pero, pudieron apreciar que se encontraba nuevamente la muñeca por el corredor y se escuchaba una especie de risa tétrica de mujer demasiado cerca de ellos, los 10 chicos gritaron dieron media vuelta y entraron al laboratorio.

Sakura que ya estaba llorando por el susto se abrazo de Shaoran. La chica temblaba demasiado, -tengo mucho miedo-decía mientras se aferraba a el- el chico por su parte la abrazo y con una mano le acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, luego la tomo por la barbilla levantando su rostro y de una manera dulce, tranquila pero al mismo tiempo de manera protectora el chico le dijo:

-pequeña, tranquila, ya te lo he dicho antes yo te protegeré pase lo que pase, no te dejare sola-secándole las lagrimas que salían de sus hermosas esmeraldas-no podría perdonarme si algo malo te sucediera.

- Shaoran….-para luego abrazarlo nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ambarino

Tomoyo quien ya no tenía tomada a mano de Eriol, ya que desde el momento en que la había tomado de forma inconsciente no se habían soltado en ningún momento, se tenía abrazado con así misma, temblaba y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos el al verla ahí temerosa y con un semblante que la hacía ver tierna ya que no solía verse a Tomoyo en ese estado, se acerco para abrazarla a lo cual la chica por un momento se sorprendió pero recibió gustosa el abrazo del chico. Los demás chicos solo miraban su alrededor no se habían percatado en que parte de la escuela se encontraban hasta que uno de ellos hablo.

-chicos, ¿se han dado cuenta en donde estamos?- decía Yamasaki, los demás que no se habían percatado miraron a su alrededor y se asustaron al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al laboratorio, el lugar donde se había dado la tragedia tiempo atrás.

-chicos no quiero asustarlos pero…-decía Naoko que mantenía los ojos abiertos a cualquier situación que pudiera presentarse ya que esta era una oportunidad única que no se presentaba dos veces.

-¿qué pasa Naoko?-Decía Kaito

- es que… no estamos solos-los demás la miraron extrañados-miren-señalando hacía la ventana, ahí se veían unas sombras que miraban hacia los chicos, sus ojos eran algo aterradores y tenebrosos

-¿qué haremos?-preguntó Chiharu mientras se acercaba a Yamasaki

- no se Chiharu, pero… ¿cómo saldremos de aquí?- le había respondido Rika, Kaito se acerco para estar cerca de la chica.

-Naoko…-mirando hacia ella Setsu, el se sentía temeroso pero al encontrarse ante tal situación decidió agarrar el valor suficiente-no te preocupes, p-ensaremos en algo. La chica lo miro y le sonrió agradeciéndole

-Eriol…-llamando la atención del chico, quien con la miraba le mando el mensaje que debían hacer algo quien este pareció entender, sonrió y asintió, las sombras parecían moverse hacia la puerta del laboratorio, las chicas tenían cada vez mas miedo, dos de ellas lloraban por el susto

- es verdad Shaoran. Chicos esto es lo que haremos. Cuando les diga corran lo más fuerte que puedan hacia la salida de acuerdo-los demás asintieron y esperaban el momento. Sakura y Tomoyo parecieron entender lo que los chicos querían hacer, ellas se encontraba a la par de los chicos, Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran se sentía segura a su lado.

Los chicos se encontraban preparados, analizando la situación y percibiendo en qué momento seria el adecuado Eriol dijo algunas palabras en voz baja y Shaoran sacaba unos pergaminos cuando vieron el momento adecuado- ahora chicos- todos comenzaron a correr lo mas fuerte que pudieron sin separarse bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron las escaleras para llegar al primer piso poco a poco pudieron ver la salida aun después de salir corrieron un poco mas hasta quedar lejos de ese edificio y quedar cerca del baile, cuando por fin llegaron se detuvieron cansados y sin aliento. Mientras que esperaban a que Tomoyo, Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura los alcanzaran ninguno sabia porque se habían quedado atrás pero ellos utilizaron su magia para poder detener unos momentos a los espiritus que rondaban el lugar después del conjuro los cuatro corrían alcanzando a sus compañeros

-que decías Yamasaki ¿de que eran historias?-decía Eriol con dificultad por la falta de aliento.

-chicos esto-decía Chiharu tratando de recuperar un poco de aire-esto creo que debería quedarse entre nosotros-respirando un poco más.

-Chiharu tiene razón- decía-los demás no nos creerían

- y…estarían en problemas si se enteran de que fueron a ese edificio-decía Setsu respirando agitadamente. Ya que tanto él como Kaito no estudiaban en el mismo instituto que los chicos

-los chicos tienen razón,- respaldo Naoko, respirando un poco más tranquila que los demás- por ellos no hay problema porque no estudian aquí pero nosotros…

-creo que tienen razón…-decía Rika-

Los chicos acordaron que lo sucedido quedaría entre ellos, y además todos quedaron de acuerdo en que no se hablaría del tema y tratarían de olvidarlo.

Cuando ya estaban más tranquilos los chicos fueron entrando al baile ya que no podían quedarse más tiempo afuera y debían entrar a disfrutar de este y así olvidarse un rato de lo sucedido, además ya eran aproximadamente las 11.30 y había pasado casi una hora desde que ellos habían ingresado al antiguo edificio. Los chicos entraron a excepción de Sakura y Shaoran.

- Shaoran… muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi ahí adentro, por no dejarme ni un momento sola-regalándole una sonrisa tierna y sincera, aquellas que llenaban de tranquilidad y paz al chico y que hacían que su corazón latiera como loco cada vez que las miraba ya que ama esa sonrisa

-pequeña, no tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti,-se quedo en silencio unos momentos, pero si esa noche había tenido el valor de enfrentar todo lo que vivieron dentro de ese edificio, podía tener y tomar el valor para quitarse miedos y ser sincero con su flor de cerezo.- te quiero tanto que no me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera-la chica se ruborizo pero le sonrió, poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando para unirse en un beso dulce, tierno, lleno de amor… un amor que ya no podía ser guardado y que en esta fiesta de Hallowen salió a la luz ya que no podían ser en secreto en cada corazón, al separarse los dos se encontraban ruborizados, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-te amo mi dulce flor de cerezo-mirándola de una forma dulce, mirándola como si ella fuera todo para el

-y yo a ti, mi dulce y tierno lobito- se sonrieron iban a unirse nuevamente en un beso pero algo provoco que ese momento mágico se rompiera, ya que la pareja se sintió observada y un escalofrío corrió por sus venas se miraron y con algo de temor sus miradas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el antiguo edificio.

Ahí pudieron ver como por unos momentos eran encendidas las luces del lugar además se podían ver unas sombras desde las ventanas de este, las cuales parecían mirarlos desde aquella distancia, nuevamente se miraron dieron un grito y corrieron hacia el salón para reunirse con sus amigos ya que nada seria igual después de esa noche….

*****Fin****

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues no está de miedo y tampoco es muy largo pero por ser estas fechas decidí subir algo así, espero les haya gustado.<p>

También mencione la leyenda de la X tabay que es una leyenda típica de aquí donde soy, del hermoso estado de Yucatán, recordé de ella y quise compartirla con estedes.

Y aunque aun no es el día y sea por adelantado….Les deseo q este Hanal Pixan(como se dice por acá,) o día de muertos se la pasen muy bien y coman rico así como yo disfrutare del pip y tamales! Yomi…. Ya se me antojo ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Besos cósmico lunares de su amiga

Usagi bombon


End file.
